


Let Me Watch You Do It

by butterberet



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Pet Names, The pet names are bonbon and babe, Voyeurism, i just think theyre neat, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterberet/pseuds/butterberet
Summary: Juyeon kept on encouraging Eric to dance on the live but purposely holding the camera a certain way and commenting to turn Eric on while acting coy and innocent. Eric inevitably gets upset, but turned on.After the live, Juyeon makes a requestHappy juric day!(Based on Juric's 1st Vlive in their new studio)
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Let Me Watch You Do It

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi, wrote this out randomly one night bc I love the nickname bon bon and also juric <3  
> Been busy with schoolwork and moving but figured I'd post this  
> Usually disclaimers - did not beta, hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> stan The Boyz for unending serotonin! 
> 
> (Remember to respect real people and differentiate fiction from reality)

Juyeon and Eric finished their first ever vlive in their new studio. Eric isn’t upset more so embarrassed.

“Why’d you keep looking at me like _that_?”

“Like what, babe?” Juyeon’s cute eyes tilted with his head.

L-like” Eric’s face couldn’t help from turning hot, “like you were undressing me urgh” He ran two hands down his face to encourage the color to slide down with them.

Juyeon didn’t even laugh, he just did his bright smile with crescent smiling eyes.

“It wasn’t funny! I had to go out and cool my boner, hyung!”

“Oh? Heh? hahaha” Juyeon burst out laughing and hugged Eric and swung their bodies side to side, “is that why you were holding the pillow so tightly?”

“of course, I cant go popping a boner in front of our fans,” Eric pouted with a sigh as Juyeon planted a tiny kiss on the side of his head.

“Sorry you just looked really good dancing… Thought you knew it”

“I was just trying to dance well!” Eric’s cheek was gently laid on Juyeon’s shoulder.

“Okay maybe it’s cause I think you look good all the time”

Juyeon’s words of adoration only made Eric more flustered, he couldn’t help the frustrated groan he let out. It was rare for Juyeon to ever get him upset and when he did, Eric could never stay mad long.

To anyone who would’ve saw them, unlikely as it was in their studio, it would look like a couple slow dancing; Juyeon’s arms wrapped gingerly around Eric’s lower back and Eric’s arms resting on Juyeon’s shoulders with his hands behind Juyeon’s neck.

More butterfly kisses were spread over Eric’s head and temples, “you need help, bonbon?”

Eric was too busy returning the hug that had arms around him that always just felt right. He was cooling his face, his mind, and most importantly – his boner.

“Mm? It’s okay, it’ll go down”

Often it was Eric wanting it when Juyeon didn’t really feel it, it was rare for it to be the other way around. Eric puffed out a sigh, Juyeon could flip his switch like nothing and he knew he would falter at the hands of a lover.

One of Juyeon’s arms retracted, “Well… the live’s over…” A hand slid down and that same hand cupped Eric’s clothed dick, lightly stroking the fabric it was trapped in.

“Ugh- hey!” Eric’s efforts to lessen the sensitivity of his crotch was blown to smithereens the moment Juyeon decided to. He didn’t move his head off Juyeon nor did he really try to shake the hand off of his crotch.

Juyeon made a good point, the live was over and the dancing made him sweaty… to say the least. Juyeon’s eyes undressing him didn’t help.

_I’m not even wearing my practice underwear ugh… didn’t change,_ Eric couldn’t help but squirm a little.

Everything Juyeon was doing was soft, if Eric said no, he knew Juyeon would stop. Something about that made Eric soft inside, but a little hard outside. His little gropes and the little pecks from his lips wouldn’t cease though unless Eric said something.

“mmmmmm fine…!” Eric mumbled shaking his face in the crook of Juyeon’s neck mad at himself for having no willpower against a considerate Juyeon, “…But let’s cuddle too”

Eric could feel it, could imagine it, the corner of Juyeon’s lips sliding up as he planted another gentle kiss on his hair, “coming right up, Bonbon” Juyeon’s genuine smile shone through and Eric’s regrets and self-loathing for a lack of self-control crumbled away.

Their bodies separated as Juyeon’s reached under the bed where extra blankets, towels, sheets, clothes, and other useful items were stored. With their studio being still new, Juyeon fumbled for the lube, a pillow, and a towel. Eric who was watching, felt something warm in his chest. The sight was domestic.

Juyeon’s hands were adding pillows and other cushioning items before he stood with hands on his hips satisfied with the job. Eric, who was watching the whole time admiring Juyeon’s determination, turned quickly and double checked the door was locked.

It was Juyeon who was the first to sit. He patted the spot next to him and Eric quietly followed the guidance sitting down next to his boyfriend. Eric leaned over to give Juyeon’s cheek a smooch only to get shy afterwards. Juyeon on the other hand was unashamed in his actions and smiled at Eric. He tapped his lips with his eyes closed hoping Eric would initiate on the right spot this time.

He was being a baby. But who was Eric to refuse?

He leaned in yet again giving a hesitant kiss waiting for lips to return the fervor. Juyeon’s lips knew the tune, it was his favorite. They softly sucked lips and both of their legs were sitting on the futon turned towards each other. Hands were snaked around waists helping slide each other’s bodies closer to one another. The kisses stayed soft and slow; lazy and longing.

The pace reflected how the room was decorated. Intimate ambiance. Soft purple.

Eric’s heart always felt full with Juyeon. Sometimes it was holding hands in the middle of the day while eating together. Sometimes it was them fucking roughly into the sheets all night like their lives depended on it. Other times it was soft makeouts and cuddling lazily. And more often than not if was the two of them like before they started dating, just friends fucking around (not fucking).

This time was no different. Even with the slow pace, Eric felt satisfied.

He was lost in Juyeon. Juyeon’s eyes, Juyeon’s scent, Juyeon’s touch. Everything felt hazy, floaty, natural. Juyeon guiding Eric to take out his dick like his own. The two continued the languid kisses with their dicks out, before Juyeon pulled back.

“Can I watch you come?” Juyeon and Eric had their foreheads together just taking in each other.

It took a second for Eric to recognize Juyeon had spoke, “um”

“Oh if you’re not-“

“No I just mean… you watch me come… all the time, so what’s new?”

Juyeon’s eyes glanced down in thought before gulping and leaning in towards Eric’s ear.

“I wanna see how you masturbate when you’re alone. I’ve always wondered what you look like masturbating when we’re both too busy.” Juyeon leaned up to kiss Eric’s forehead, “Show me?”

Eric was flustered but his dick was eager twitching at the words. He imagined Juyeon being curious about Eric’s pleasure and jerking off in a public bathroom in the middle of schedule. Juyeon’s words hung with purposely heavy, hot breath on one of his sensitive spots behind his ear, “…o-okay?”

The two finally separated a little so Eric could put on the show. Juyeon passed him the bottle of lube and Eric propped himself up against the wall next to the door slouched with a pillow for his back.

“Whenever you’re ready.” Juyeon sat in front of Eric a little away with his hand wrapped palming his dick just watching. Just waiting. Eric still had his legs closed wiggling nervously.

“You just want to see me jack it off?”

“Mm” a tongue swiped out nervously to lick his lips

Something in the air shifted. Suddenly Eric became self-conscious of every little thing his body did. Eric took the cue to start knowing Juyeon was waiting patiently, but he had to mentally prepare himself. He ever so slowly revealed his everything to Juyeon first by opening his legs. It wasn’t like they’ve never seen each other’s’ bodies before, but Juyeon’s eyes watching so intently on what _he_ did was something new. Usually they did what they had to do to satisfy their needs.

The butterflies in his stomach fluttered as he got the bottle of lube slicking himself up. The opening of the cap felt loud with no sounds except for that. All that came out were heavy breaths. The low purple lighting made the lube on his dick look more wet than usual. Eric could feel his stomach rise up and down with deep breathes that were attempting to calm him down so he could continue. He was focusing on trying to make the magic happen. He felt hyper-aware all of a sudden.

And it was all because of a single pair of eyes. Eyes belonging to his beloved, Juyeonie. Eyes he couldn’t make himself look into even though he’s looked into them time and time again never tiring of what those windows hold. Even when he’s looked into those eyes doing much more than jacking one off in private.

But now was different. It was too much spotlight, too much attention, something Eric usually doesn’t shy away from on stage. But when it was a specific someone requesting it, when the stare was so intense he could feel it on his skin, he couldn’t help but feel a little fuzzy and giddy.

Eric started stroking up and down changing to a snap of the wrist motion every so often. He created a pattern, the one he always did alone. His semi-hard dick was slowly but surely hardening up.

He kept his eyes focused on his dick and trying to ignore how awkward (not hot, definitely not hot) he felt masturbating in front of Juyeon when said man could be fucking him like usual.

It was Juyeon’s eyes meeting his that changed his attitude. Juyeon was staring at Eric’s face glancing at his lubed cock every once in a while. He was drinking in Eric, every little breath and movement he did to pleasure himself.

Eric’s dick twitched from that and it didn’t help that Juyeon saw it. The hand that snaked down to palm at his crotch earlier gripped at the base and began a painfully slow stroke. It brought a blush to Eric’s ears and a shiver down his spine. Juyeon was really getting off on watching him.

Seeing his dick getting harder, Eric’s hole was clenching wishing for the usual fill he got. But he wanted to do as Juyeon asked, so his fingers would have to do for now.

Eric’s hand slinked in between his legs further down to trace a finger at his rim feeling it twitch in unison with his leaking dick.

Normally Eric just jacked off cause he needed to, he avoided thinking of Juyeon’s hands gripping his waist or his lips fluttering down his chest or his fingers reaching and curling deeper than his own, because, otherwise he would want more and just get hard again. Something he wanted to avoid. He tried not to think of wanting more, wanting him at least.

Now he was jacking off in front of the same man he usually avoided to get the job done. He was unable to think of anything but Juyeon in front of him. Trying hesitantly to pleasure himself because apparently it turns Juyeon on. He was giving him some jerk-off material and Eric wasn’t one to refuse.

Juyeon’s eyes urged Eric to do more, he obliged. Eric retracted the fingers from his rim to suck on them and wet them up with saliva making sure to resemble when he sucks Juyeon’s cock and fingers so desperately. His other hand slowed its stroking, stopping and gripping and rolling his wrist every once in a while.

Eric made sure to bob his head and moan quietly around his fingers. His face and lips were covered with spit pooling from his puckered lips. When he released his fingers he kept his mouth slightly open with a low sigh, his top teeth showing slightly and his tongue chasing his fingers. His bangs covered his eyes ever so slightly as he made sure to meet eyes with the man in front of him.

His wet fingers traveled down without hesitation to yet again trace his rim. The slight wetness allowed his fingers to slowly slide inside. Spit surely wasn’t as good as lube, but the idea of it? Hot.

Eric’s stomach rose when he slid a single finger in and fell when he pulled it out. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to add a second one. The hand holding Eric’s dick had stopped and was holding it firmly at the base. He tried teasing himself just like Juyeon would.

But Juyeon was always soft. So soft it made him shiver. It made Eric wanna do _more_.

“Babe you need the lube again?”

Eric shook his head. He glanced up at Juyeon before glancing back down taking a deep breath. Without the right angle, Eric couldn’t hit his own prostate but he craved some friction. He swiped some of the precum leaking from his own dick to use as lube. It was an impulsive quick fix. His finger slid in his hole easier than before. Fingering himself while he moved his other hand stopping and squeezing every once in a while.

He was still leaking and could feel the slight pressure in his stomach. Fingers desperately moved faster and faster.

Eric hadn’t noticed but once he did Juyeon had gotten closer and tipped Eric over so he was slouched against the wall behind. Eric stopped what he was doing in surprise.

“…um”

Juyeon looked at Eric with half lidded eyes, “continue.” A swallow as his eyes slid down, “Please.”

Eric could feel his body heat, his breath on his naked body. He had leaned on his hands and elbows on the wall to encase Eric and get closer to the show. His body pushed in between Eric’s legs making him unable to hide himself at all.

The most intense feeling was Juyeon’s eyes. He was watching him tease his hole desperately. Eric felt whinier yet emboldened more than his usual masturbating session. Juyeon’s dick was already leaking. Eric continued his work.

The idea of Juyeon seeing him be so slutty just because he asked for it. The idea of Juyeon holding back just so he could watch Eric be horny for him. It made him squirm in heat.

His fingers lacked what he truly needed, so he sped up the stroking on his dick, twisting his wrist in desperation. Shaky breaths had no choice but to be released, it was too much for Eric to be able to silence his moans.

Because he was slouched on the wall he couldn’t hunch over to hide himself a little in embarrassment. Everything was out in the open. Open for Juyeon to swallow whole.

It got hotter and hotter and Eric could only chase the need.

Eric had been staring at him own dick, self-conscious in how he should please himself. He could feel it but he didn’t dare look earlier. His eyes wandered upwards to where Juyeon was staring at him from above, his mouth slightly open and his eyes focused. The stroking on his leaking wet dick was fast and the deep groans and tiny moans it elicited added to the effect. Juyeon was getting off on watching Eric.

To say the least, Eric got flustered and hit with a wave of horniness that motivated his hands to do better.

His hand sped up gripping in different strengths and rubbing his tip every time he passed it. It felt like a pawing sensation as his fingers tried their best to reach his prostate and curl in his twitching hole.

The coil was furled so tight yet it was so small. It was so close to unraveling. A particular timed grip of his cock and a curl of his fingers while watching Juyeon’s cock drip imagining it filling him to the brim made Eric lose it.

Cum spurt out with each low moan. Eric’s dick and hole twitched from the stimulation wanting more. He couldn’t helped be dazed as his stomach was wet with his own release. With heavy eyes he glanced and met Juyeon’s equally lustful eyes once more. It wasn’t long til Juyeon’s release joined Eric’s on his stomach, low groans as he hunched over a little into the crook of Eric’s neck sending heavy breaths onto his skin.

“You looked so good,” Juyeon begun leaning over to push back Eric’s bangs so he could deeply kiss his lover’s forehead, “thank you BonBon.” The heat of his smile on Eric’s forehead made Eric feel bliss.

Eric could feel his hole clench like a vice. He was coming down from his high but all he felt is an exponential rise to being turned on. His hole wouldn’t stop clenching and twitching from the loss of anything, even his unsatisfying fingers.

He couldn’t help but sigh.

“Mm, babe what do you want? You did so well.” A hand stroked through blonde locks as Eric shivered, any form of stimulation making him needy.

“…want you in me.” Erics whisper accompanied hands that weakly pawed and pulled Juyeon’s shirt closer, “Now.”

Juyeon on laughed softly into Eric’s skin sending vibrations and kisses down his cheek, “we can make that happen, BonBon”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed reading!! It's my first time writing anything like this but I wanted it to be a tad wholesome! 
> 
> if you want, ask me for my twt! havent posted in a while but Im on there pretty often! Lets discuss! :^D
> 
> someday I'll finish my 13 unfinished fics... rip my ficfest assignment, still bad at writing but I got cool ideas I think????? <3333 I lvoe talking about dumb stuff and random ideas
> 
> Oh! and happy juric day!!!! see you soon!


End file.
